Wide-area networks, including world-wide networks, such as the Internet, have become essential tools for personal and business use. Increases in network bandwidth, security, and accompanying programming complexity have allowed users of these networks to share ever expanding amounts of information electronically. Working toward a paperless workflow, businesses strive to provide information traditionally delivered on paper in an electronic document. As more consumers gain access to these networks, they may prefer to receive correspondence from businesses in an electronic form.